


a friendly reminder from above

by azirahoe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archangels, Gabriel's a lying bastard, I turned into a Gabriel stan help, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Message from Heaven, Other, archangel gabriel (good omens) - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, lowkey calling out one specific person, reminder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azirahoe/pseuds/azirahoe
Summary: Remember that everything will always be okay! Smile! —Archangel Secretary





	a friendly reminder from above

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by @mis.march on Instagram !! please check out their aus and comics, they have amazing and creative work. for some of the dialogue in here I used some of their own quotes that they've come up with, but other than that it is mostly my own work !

"Welcome all angels of Heaven! As you all know I am His Grace and Excellency Archangel Gabriel, here delivering the daily 3 o'clock Reminder. My appearance might be a bit of a surprise, but this Reminder is _especially_ important, considering the most recent events that needed to be addressed with Armageddon shockingly drawing to a complete halt! Anyways, always remember to listen at the correct time, for there won't be another for the rest of the day! Failure to comply could involve in immediate repel of power, revoking in certain essential Heavenly privileges, or temporary disincorporation.

"Do keep in mind that we can tell if _any_ angel isn't paying attention to the Reminder, and if you happen to not be? Well," an audible chuckle, "remember that we are always watching. Also, make sure to contact the Archangel Secretary if you have damaged or lost your Heaven-issued earbuds, because you _will_ be held _fully_ responsible if you miss one of our Reminders.

"As you all are aware, Heaven has been in a bit of a disorganized state due to the abrupt end on the God's Great Plan to begin Armageddon. What exactly had happened to cause such a detour? Unfortunately we, the Archangels, are forbidden from telling anyone outside of us what happened, but not to worry whatsoever! We have everything completely under control now, and all we needed to do last to bring order back to Heaven is to announce this message—which I _do_ hope that _everyone_ is listening to.

"This, I could only believe, was all part of the Great Plan. God planned for us to rise and train, to strengthen our numbers, but only to keep us up on our toes! She was giving us a warning to stay alert and stay vigilant, as our enemy will do their best to sway our side. They will tempt and lie, slipping into the minds of our own kind and corrupting them.. they will use brethren against brethren for their own demonic pleasures. They will lie and lie until they are sitting on a throne of duplicity, but do not fear! We are stronger than them, we are _more!_

"Do not be deceived; Satan is our enemy. All of Hell is our enemy. They will do anything to lure us away from God and Her Plan for us. They will do anything to misguide us. They will do anything to disrupt God, and we shan't let that happen, for we are _strong!_ We are more powerful than those inferior creatures! We are _God's angels_ , and Her strength shall led us to victory in the end!

"Her silence will not stop us in our road to triumph. She is simply watching, letting us find our own path. She is wise to not step in and instead letting us organize ourselves, because _we_ are _so much more_ civil and disciplined than those of the forces of Hell. Do _not_ let them manipulate you!

"Remember everything an angel stands for. An angel is a symbol of Goodness and Purity. An angel is a solder of God. An angel doesn't work accordingly to their own desires, but to benefit and support the Great Plan. An angel should obey without questions asked. An angel should not be able to oppose to Heaven's will. Always remember what makes an angel, and do immediately report those who are potentially showing signs of treason. We cannot risk to have any _traitors_ amongst our ranks.

"Those who betray will suffer the most severe consequences imaginable. Angels are not supposed to question the Great Plan, they are only meant to follow it. Angels are not supposed to question the Great Plan, they are only meant to follow it. Angels are not supposed to question the Great Plan, they are only meant to follow it. Those who betray will suffer the most severe consequences imaginable.

"Do _not_ interact with the opposing side. Do _not_ let them trick and fool you. Do _not_ give them anything they want. Do _not_ let them trap you inside your own mind helplessly. Do _not_ let them in. Do _not_ help them. Do _not_ trust them.

"Do _not_ trust them.

"D̸̛̺̦̳͍̟̫̙͑͒̂͐̔̏͑Ǫ̴̩͖̲̖̖̮̩̼̝̹͔̮̈́̇̃̀̆̓̎́͑̈́̚̚͘͘͘ ̴͔̖͉̎́͐̔N̴̗͔̥̅O̵̲͋͆̀Ț̴̛̭͓̭̪͓̥͙̹̰͓͛͆̓̈́̈́̐̈́̒̂́͒͆̕͘ ̵̨͓͓̒́̅T̴̗̹͚̾̄̈́̂̓̐̂͝͝R̵̜̹̤̳̹̳̾̾́̎̿͘ͅŲ̵̻͈̦̟͎̃̊̿̄͋̍̀͂̓̂̕͘̕͝Š̴̡̨̧̡̨̯͔͉̟̳̩͉͔̝̞̃̽͑͐͂̕Ţ̵̛̛͌̓̍̍͂͊́̈́̑̀̚͘͝ ̷̡̩̜̯̟͓͖̻̲̪͔͊̿̚T̷̠̗̈́̿̓̔̒̎̑̾̑̊̀͌H̴̛̙̱̭̳͖͍͓̼̞͗̊̄̈́̽̽̂̀̉̈́̍͘͜͜͝ͅE̶̤̯̲͎̰̟͎̮̪̘͉̩̲̬̒͗̿͑̔͋̚̕͠ͅM̴̘͔̺̟̤̤͖͍̩͈̯̘͈̒͒̚ͅͅ.̴̨̥͖̩̬̩̽̔̐͊͌͆́̽̿̀͝͝͝

"Now that will be all for today's daily Reminder! Make sure to check your Heaven-issued earbuds regularly for any potential damages or malfunctions and immediately being them to be repaired at the Archangel Secretary. This has been Your Grace and Excellency Archangel Gabriel for today's Message, and remember that everything will always be okay!"


End file.
